Reference claim priority to 60/251,946.
This film relates to the protection of property and persons inside a building with glass windows, due to storm conditions.
There is a continuing problem with protecting yourself from storms by conventional means. Glass continues to get shattered, and wind gusts can still damage the structure. Most precautions of protecting one self from broken windows is either taping or boarding up the windows. Besides glass shattering everywhere, the gusts of wind entering through the hole can weaken the structure. Thus, the roof may blow off. If you board up your windows, you have to store the boards plus mechanically install them prior to the storm. Besides being unsightly, it takes more than one person to install. Clean up from taping is slow and messy. This invention is inexpensive and easy to use. It is a one step application after excess is cut away.
Accordingly, it is a major object of the present invention to provide a window film, which helps to protect against broken windows.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick and easy way of installation.
Another object of the invention is to emit light.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick and easy cleanup of the film after use.
Another object of the invention is that it is reusable and inexpensive.
Further objects in advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and the accompanying drawings.
In carrying out the invention, there may be provided a reinforced film including a paper backing. The film has rip-stop laminated in it, Removable Adhesive on one side of the film with a paper backing protecting the Removable Adhesive surface.